


Of heroes, villains and more

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While heroes and villains fight each other on screen, Tommy is fighting not to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of heroes, villains and more

We sat down in our seats as the lights already went out and the trailers started. We were late, thanks to a certain Mr. Rockstar and his one strand of hair that would not stay in place which annoyed the living crap out of said Rockstar, causing him to stay in front of that fucking mirror until all the hair products that he could get his hands on, I think I even saw glue, finally did keep it in place.

With my jacket in my lap, I waited for Adam to make his move like he had promised me he would.  
It took him 15 minutes into the film before I finally felt a hand sneak under my jacket, softly touching my still flaccid cock. Firm pressure of the palm of Adam’s hand and a middle finger searching for the crack of my ass, made my cock rise steadily.

Not before long my cock was so hard, Adam’s hand palming me up and down did not make it any easier. The guy in the seat next to me never seemed to notice, even though he was a complaining mother fucker. Apparently you are not supposed to put your drinks on the left side of your seat, only your right side... I almost told him he could _have_ my drink, just to make him shut the fuck up.

I felt the button of my jeans pop just as the villain kicked the shit out of the hero on screen, the zipper went down and a hand, the same hand that had been palming me through my jeans, slipped under the hem of my undies. Fingers closed around my dick and stayed there without moving until the hero woke up from his unconsciousness in his secret hide-out.

Adam starts stroking me, never taking his eyes off the screen, a small smirk on his lips, but other than that his face never gives away to the rest of the moviegoers what he is doing to me. A drop of precome stains my jeans where my hard on is pressed against the fabric. Adam never notices, his eyes still glued to the screen and my jacket still covering up his delicious torment.

He takes his time, switching from pumping my ever confined shaft to searching out my unlubed ass and teasing my hole, never entering but desperately showing how much he’d love to.

By the time the hero is fighting his last battle to fight crime, Adam tightens his grip and picks up his pace. How the rest of the theatre do not notice my gasps, I will never know. My jacket miraculously hardly ever moves, even though Adam’s hand is working me so nice and hard.

So close I am finally. The villain is also almost captured, but I couldn’t care less. Who would care if the secret hand job you were getting was this spectacular? My dick is throbbing, my heart beating fast and come is bubbling up towards the surface. Adam’s pace is frantic, his need for me to come obvious. His hand fucks me as fast as he can while my hips deserve a medal for not fucking into his hand in the same rhythm his hand is begging them to.

And then, there I go, there is no stopping me, even if I wanted to. Wave after wave of ecstasy spreads over me as I empty my balls in my underwear. I know a gasp sounded out loud, but it was drowned by the final action scene on screen.

A flustered look on Adam’s face shows me this did not leave him unaffected, just like I knew it would, and I already know what will happen as soon as we walk through the door of his home. I knew this before we even left it 2 hours ago, it’s why I will make my way to the bathroom at this theatre before we get in the car, so I can lube up beforehand. I might have come hard already, but the night only just started and round 2 is just about to start...


End file.
